Murder In My Father's Eyes
by TheRedAssassin
Summary: "Hello, Ari. My name is Zev Cypher. I've been looking for you." The stranger told me. His eyes were a deep purple. Like mine."Let's take a walk.I'm sure your partner, Stein, won't mind." He said, offering me his hand. And though every fiber of being screamed not to; I took it. If only I had seen the murder in his eyes,but it was too dark...WARNING!CONTAINS RAPE!ON TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. Bloody Beginnings

**disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

_flashback..._

"Hiya There, everyone! Glad you could make it! Lord Death said cheerily.

"You wanted to talk to us, sir?" Sid asked.

"Yes, it seems there's been an incident in Alaska. We don't know the details yet, but we do know that around 4:15 p.m. A young woman was found murdered in her home. She had been skinned... alive."

"You don't think...?" Nygus trailed off.

"I don't know yet, that's why I'm sending you three. You've worked on his cases so you should be able to tell if this is his work or not." Lord Death explained.

throughout the whole meeting, Stein didn't say a word.

**Barrovik, Alaska, 12 hours later.**

"The landing strip is kinda shitty, so this is gonna be a be a bit rough!" the pilot yelled, a bit late, as the bush plane touched down. They managed to land safely, although the plane had sounded like it was going to fall apart.

Stein was the first to notice. "Where is every one?" he asked.

"Huh?" the pilot said looking around. "That's strange. I wonder where they went. The sheriff was supposed to meet us here"

"Maybe we should take a look around." Nygus suggested.

"Haven't you noticed yet? This is a town of almost 700 people." Stein said as he pulled out a cigarette.

"So?" Sid asked.

Stein lit his cigarette before he answered. "how many souls do you see here?"

For a moment they were silent as they realized the enormity of the situation "T-That's i-impossible." Nygus stuttered.

"We don't have time to argue there are only five people left and one of them happens to be the rogue meister and serial killer, Zevanto Cypher." Stein said.

"Nygus." Sid said

"Right!" she replied turning into weapon form.

"let's go. I doubt those four are on Zevanto's side judging by how his soul seems to be chasing theirs." Sid said. They started to run in the direction of the souls. "How are they out running him?" Nygus wondered aloud.

"They've stopped. They're In that blue house over there." Stein said. Pointing to an average sized two story house about a block away.

."Zevanto Cypher has stopped too." Sid said. As they got to The front door of the house. He tried to open it but it was locked. he kicked it down and walked inside... Only to be nearly disemboweled by a four year-old with a Bowie knife.

Stein quickly grabbed the child by the wrist and disarmed her before she could try again. This caused her let out an deafening shriek. She try clawing him to get away. Nygus turned back into human form. Stein let go of the child's wrist, and the girl fell right into Nygus, who wrapped the crying child up in a bear hug.

"Shhh... It's okay. You're safe now. We won't hurt you." Nygus whispered comfortingly.

"I-I th-thought y-you were the b-bad man." the girl replied between sobs.

"You can come out now. I know you're there." Stein said suddenly.

Slowly but surely three little children, two boys and another girl, this one with white hair and yellow eyes poked their heads out from behind the couch on the other side of the room.

"You're not the bad man." The girl said. After she had worked up the courage to step out from behind the couch. The two boys soon followed.

"w-who are y-you?" Asked one of the boys, this one had short black hair cut just below the ears. His bangs hung down in front of his eyes, but when he brushed them out of his face stein could see that they were red. The other boy had blond hair, cut regular, and blue eyes.

"Well, what have we here?" Zevanto's said suddenly from the doorway.

Nygus, Sid, and Stein spun around to face the white haired man in the doorway. Nygus pushed the brown haired girl behind her. "You two," Zevanto pointed at Stein and the little girl hiding behind Nygus. "I have business with. The rest of you can either leave-" Zevanto pulled out a wicked-looking knife. "-or die. Your choice."

"Go. I'll be fine." Stein said when neither of them moved.

"But-" Nygus began.

"Ah, Nygus, you always did worry to much." Zevanto interrupted. "Relax, I'm not going to kill them I'm not even going to touch them. I just wanna have a little chat with Stein about the girl standing behind you." He smiled at the brown haired girl trembling behind Nygus, causing her to whimper."I promise"

"Sid, Nygus; take those three and head for the plane. If we're not there in ten minutes; you leave. Understand? I need you to trust me on this." Stein said.

He glanced at the little girl behind Nygus who had turned to stare at him with an unreadable expression."Mister? Am I staying with you?" she asked.

"Yes. You'll be okay though. I promise" Stein answered.

"I expect you to keep that promise." Sid said, then he and Nygus took the three kids and left out the backdoor, so that they wouldn't have to walk past Zevanto.

With Nygus gone the girl decided to hide behind Stein, who was calmly twisting his screw and staring at Zevanto."What do you want, Zev?" Stein asked, using the name he knew Zevanto preferred. The last thing he wanted to do was aggravate the man. He had the girl to worry about.

"Aren't you curious?" Zev asked.

"About what?"

Zev didn't answer, instead he simply smiled at the girl again who had been peeking out from behind Stein. Stein noticed this. "Why?" Stein simply asked.

"I thought you were smarter than that Stein." Zev said. "Look at her face. Does it remind you of someone?"

Stein knelt down in front of the girl to look at her face. It was indeed familiar. **her face looks almost exactly like...** "Ky-yah." He whispered. "What did you do to her!?"Stein yelled, whirling to face Zev.

But there was no-one there.

** A/N: aaaaaaaand cliffhanger! I will tell you this: Stein was not hallucinating about anything. Zev just happens to be very good at getting away. You might see more of that later. Who knows I'll never tell. Well that's a lie. You'll see next chapter. **


	2. I've been looking for you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**_flashback: Shibusen, one week after the Barrovik incident._**

The results are back from the DNA test. Ky-yah is indeed the girl's mother." Sid said, handing over the papers from the test. He stood next to him and watched the brown haired three year-old through the glass. She was coloring a sheet of paper entirely black. "How is she?" Sid asked.

"She seems to be doing fine. Although, it would appear she doesn't remember what happened in Barrovik. But I'm not surprised, really. Her brain probably couldn't deal with it, so it just decided to forget it instead." Stein answered. "She said her name was Ari, by the way. Did they figure out who the father is?"

"Next page." Sid said.

Stein flipped to the next page... And nearly dropped the paper in shock. Sid didn't notice, he was too busy watching the girl. "So, Zev is the father and Ky-yah is the mother. It might explain why he left her alone." Stein said.

"Lord Death has decided that since she's a weapon, she'll stay here until she's old enough to attend Shibusen."

**End of Flashback**

"Pleeeeease?" I begged.

"No." Stein said flatly

"But I'm hungryyyyy" I whined

"I'm not letting you out of those handcuffs until class is done. You'll just do something stupid... Again. Besides, lunch is over."

"Asshole..." I muttered.

"And now you can stay here after class... In Detention." Stein said.

"I thought I already had detention today for throwing a cherry bomb in the toilet."

"I had scheduled it for tomorrow, since Spirit is doing it today."

I grumbled. There was no way I was going to win this one. Or was there... I leaned over as far as I could while being handcuffed to the desk. "Psssst. Hey, soray." I whispered to the white haired girl next to me. She was taking a nap.

"Hm?" She said looking up.I nodded toward the handcuffs."Oh, alright." she said, pulling out a lock picking kit.

"Do it, Soray, and you'll be in detention with her." Stein said, not missing a thing.

Soray said nothing. Giving him the finger, she turned and got to work on the handcuffs. "Remind me to buy you a lock-picking kit for your birthday." she said. I studied my best friend as she worked. We had both been raised by Shibusen. And had grown up together. I remembered the first time we had learned about soul resonance and had tried it out with each other. And the next day when we learned (a little too late) about what happens if you try resonating with someone with a soul wavelength that doesn't match yours. I also remember the day when the death scythes left (except for spirit) and Lord Death had called me into the death room. I was so scared I was going to be expelled for lighting Spirit's pants on fire the other day... While he was still wearing them (he had fallen asleep during detention). That I hid in a supply closet with Soray. Half-an-hour went by before someone found us. Of course the first thing I do is bolt. I mean, the guy who opened the door had a giant screw in his head. How creepy is that? Before I can even make it two steps though, he grabs me by the collar. Now I'm panicking. I spin around and punch him right in the gut. He doubles over and starts COUGHING UP BLOOD! Now I'm all going "Oh SHIT, Soray go get Nygus!" Soray gets Nygus, and Nygus gets Sid to carry the guy to the infirmary. He ends up being okay. Lord Death comes by and visits the guy as soon as he wakes up. After about five minutes Lord Death stick his head out and asks me to come inside. Inside the guy introduces himself as Professor Stein. Lord Death then says that since none of the students at the academy can match my soul wavelength, he's decided it might be better if I were partnered with a more experienced meister. Especially with my unique ability. At first I'm confused, "What unique ability?" I ask. Stein then explains that I am the only weapon in history that can attack with their soul wavelength...

Done! Soray exclaimed. Bringing me back to reality.

"Wow! That was fast." I said.

"Not really..." she says. I don't have time to wonder what she meant. Suddenly the bell rings, and that means class is over. Grabbing me by the arm, she yells "let's go!" Together, Soray and I run out before Stein can catch us. We head for our favorite place. The small forest where meisters and weapon sometimes go to train.

Today it was quiet, so Soray and I decided to take a nap underneath one of the trees. I closed my eyes and gently drifted off... I am awakened by the sound of footsteps approaching. I keep my eyes closed and listen to them. Finally they stop, right in front of me. I open my eyes to see who it is.

"Hello, Ari." The white haired man said. "My name is Zev Cypher. And I've been looking for you for a very long time now." His eyes were a deep purple. Like mine. Something about him was familiar. "Why don't we take a walk. I'm sure your partner, Stein, won't mind." He said, offering me his hand. And though every fiber of my being screamed not to, I took it. If only I had seen the muder in his eyes when he glanced back at Soray's sleeping form. But it was too dark.

"uhhh..." Soray said looking around. "Ari?... Ari?! Come on this isn't funny! Where are you?" When there was no answer, she headed for Stein's house.

"What do you want, Soray? It's one in morning." Stein said When he opened the door. Judging by the red mark on his forehead, he had most likely fallen asleep at his computer again.

"Have you seen Ari?" She asked. "We fell asleep underneath a tree, and when I woke up she was gone. I tried yelling for her, but there was no answer."

"She's not here. Maybe she went somewhere else." Stein said.

"Something just isn't right. She would have woken me up and told me."

"Look, I'm sure Ari is just fine. She probably just wanted to let you sleep." Stein said.

"Alright." Soray said, but something was still bugging me.

Ari didn't show up for school the next day. 


	3. Where am I?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE!

Ari never showed up for class that morning. Stein payed no attention. She was usually late. But after half an hour, he started to feel uneasy. Ari was never more than 45 minutes late, and she NEVER missed an entire day. After another five minutes he decided to talk to Lord Death about it. "Class." He said suddenly. Everyone looked up. He continued. "I have to go attend to something. I expect you to all behave while I'm gone, and keep working. Soray, I need you to come with me."

"Alright." She said. They headed to the death room. Inside Lord Death was having a conversation with Sid, Spirit, and Nygus. Judging by their expressions it must have been something important.

Lord Death noticed Stein and Soray waiting over by the steps. "Well hello there, Stein! Just who I needed to talk to." He said in his usual cheery tone. "Ari Hasn't given you any trouble in class today, has she?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Ari never came back last night, and she didn't show up for class this morning, either. In fact..." Stein paused. "Soray, when was the last time you saw her?"

"Around 3:30 yesterday afternoon. We took a nap underneath one of the trees in the forest. When I woke up she was gone. I haven't seen her since." Soray answered.

"Hmmm... That is indeed troubling, but dont worry! We'll find her. Now why don't you head on back to class, Soray. I need to talk with Stein for a bit."

"Okay!" She said brightly, feeling reassured. She left the death room and went back to class.

Once she was gone, Stein turned back to Lord Death. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" He asked.

"Zevanto Cypher was spotted last night." Lord Death answered.

"Where?" Stein asked. Though he was pretty sure he already knew.

"He was heading into the forest." Lord Death replied.

**Ari's POV**

Someone was shaking me "Psssst! Wake up!" A woman's voice whispered.

"Go away, Soray." I mumbled, burying my face in the pillows..._Wait! Pillows?_ I opened my eyes and saw that there was a woman shaking me. She had black hair cut above her ears and bright red eyes. "Who the hell are you?" I asked, glancing around at my surroundings. "Where the hell am I?"

"Shhhh! Keep it down! He's sleeping in the room right behind that door." she said, pointing to the door on the opposite side of the room, a distance of about 20 feet.

"Who will hear us?" I asked in a whisper. Whoever it was the woman seemed to be terrified of him.

"Your father." She answered. Which probably wasn't a good idea, since she had been trying to keep me quiet.

"WHAT!?" I yelled, right as the door opened, revealing the man from last night. The woman turned around to face him. She was trembling.

"Good morning, Ky-yah. I see you've met Ari." He said walking toward us.

"Leave her alone, you sick bastard!" Ky-yah yelled, when he was five feet away. He laughed and continued to walk toward us. When he got close enough he reached out to touch me. Ky-yah punched him right in the face

"Oh Ky-yah," He said, reaching up to touch where she had hit him. He turned and look at her.

I-I'm s-so sorry!" she stuttered.

he turned to look at her. "Apology accepted." Suddenly he grabbed her by the hair "Of course you'll have to make it up to me." he said. And with that, he dragged her out of the room, leaving me both terrified and confused.

**Ky-yah's POV**

it was happening again. I suppose I should be used to it by now. At least Ari wouldn't hear. He dragged to the bedroom in the basement. And threw me on the bed. Covering my body with his own, he ripped off my clothes. I knew by now not to fight. It only made things worse. So I let him do as he pleased. Biting my neck as he undid his belt and unzipped his pants. Ramming him self inside me. He laughed whenever I screamed. Finally he released himself inside me. Then I blacked out.

**I know it's (the lemon) short but if you want something more detailed (consensual or not, doesn't matter to me) you'll have to let me know.**

reviews are appreciated! :) 


End file.
